Kiss for you
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: [Colección de one-shots y drabbles KanoKido] Estaba siendo extraña, pero era ciertamente adorable el cómo intentaba cambiar.
1. Una parte de ti

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Summary: Si no puedo besarte, al menos besaré una parte de ti.**

* * *

El ambiente estaba tenso, lo suficiente como para que Kano ni siquiera se prestara a hacer comentarios estúpidos. Él y Kido se habían quedado solos en la base para terminar las tareas del hogar mientras que los otros se encargaban de la compra.

No hubo problemas cuando hacían las tareas, pero una vez terminaron la cosa se puso tensa, Kido se puso sus auriculares y se quedó dormida mientras que Kano leía una revista que se encontró tirada por ahí. Él, harto de aburrimiento, se fue al sofá en donde estaba la líder y se sentó, observando detenidamente el rostro de la líder. Su blanca piel que parecía la de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, sus largas pestañas que le daban más atractivo del que tenía, sus finos labios entreabiertos que pedía a gritos que los probara, su pequeña nariz, su largo y sedoso cabello verde que le encantaba tocar cuando podía, todo en ella era perfecto.

Estaba locamente enamorado desde que eran unos simples niños, admitía que la pubertad les había dado un buen cambio a ambos. Su cuerpo tomaba una apariencia más masculina y el de ella más femenina, algo que la volvía más atractiva que algunos hombres se deleitaran de su imagen por menos femenina que parezca, por ello es que los echaba rápido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Tenía la tentación de robarle su tan deseado primer beso, así que se acercó poco a poco hasta estar a pocos centímetros de rozar sus labios. Paró en seco, esto no estaba bien, no podía hacer eso sin que ella esté consciente, quería que su primer beso se le grabara a fuego y que nunca lo pudiera olvidar pero entonces, ¿qué haría con todas esas ganas de besarla?

Pensó por unos momentos y luego divisó como uno de sus mechones le tapaba el ojo derecho. Lo cogió con las manos y lo besó.

—¿Kano...? —dijo adormilada la recién despierta chica.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, Kido se sonrojó al máximo y lo echó hacia atrás.

—¿¡Q-qué es lo q-que ha-haces!?

Fue lo único que pudo articular la líder del Dan. Antes de que Kano pudiera decir algo, lo golpeó y se fue corriendo a su habitación. El rubio supo desde un principio que acabaría así y aún así continuó, mas no se arrepentía de ello.

Se escuchó un gran portazo, siendo el único ruido que se escuchó desde que Kido se fue. La causante de eso pegó su espalda a la puerta y cayó poco a poco al suelo.

—Maldito Kano... —susurró roja de la vergüenza.

* * *

 **Bien gente, aquí traigo una serie de veintidós one-shot KanoKido basados en todos los pequeños cuadritos que hay en la imagen del cover del fic.**

 **Habrá algunos one-shot zukulemthos, a pesar de que me prometí a mí misma no escribir nada más de ese estilo, pero es la OTP, no podía fallar ;w;**

 **Pues nada más, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer one-shot de la colección.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**

 **PD dos: Blanch, yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ¡quiero mi one-shot KanoKido! B3**


	2. Antes de dormir

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Aclaración: Esto se sitúa en la infancia, en la parte donde Ayano ya es su hermana mayor.**

 **Summary: Las tormentas nunca habían sido de su agrado, pero tal vez la calidez le ayude a olvidarlo.**

* * *

En noches como esas le era imposible dormir. Los truenos y rayos la molestaban demasiado, ya no por lo que provocaban, sino por el irremediable miedo que le hacía sentir. No podía molestar a nadie a esas horas por un motivo tan estúpido, así que se salió de la cama y se sentó en alguna parte de la habitación donde no pudiera llegar ni mucha luz ni mucho ruido de la tormenta. Abrazó sus piernas y puso su cabeza sobre las mismas, con un poco de suerte podría conciliar el sueño a pesar de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba para dormir y el frío suelo que haría de cama esa noche. Empezaba a echar de menos la calidez que desprendía Ayano y sus hermanos, pero peor iba a ser si permanecía en esa cama moviéndose sin parar, seguro que despertaría y preocuparía a todos.

Ahogó un grito al escuchar tronar muy cerca de casa. Tembló levemente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tormenta cesara en ese instante para al fin poder dormir en paz, pero era obvio que sus plegarias no serían escuchadas por la madre naturaleza.

De repente, oyó un crujido lo bastante fuerte como para que casi gritara, por suerte, pudo controlarse. Quería ver lo que causó el ruido, pero al mismo tiempo no lo deseaba. Estuvo durante muchos segundos con un conflicto mental, el cual fue detenido al ver una sombra acercarse hacia ella. Alzó de inmediato la cabeza y se encontró con una cabellera rubia inconfundible. Sintió alivio al instante, la mayor parte de la tensión se fue en un momento al verlo a él.

—Tsubomi, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó un pequeño Shuuya mientras se agachaba hasta donde estaba.

—No... —contestó tímidamente.

—Entonces te haré compañía —dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado derecho de ella.

No dijeron nada más desde aquello, no necesitaban más palabras para describir lo que el otro quería decir. Ambos se transmitían un calor que no era nada comparado con la calidez humana que recibieron de otras personas, se sentían tranquilos y felices, de alguna forma se sentían muy queridos el uno por el otro. Kido, curiosa por las nuevas sensaciones experimentadas, decidió preguntarle a Kano si sentía lo mismo para al día siguiente preguntárselo a Ayano, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, él se había dormido sobre su hombro.

—Mentiroso, tú sí podías dormir —susurró mientras hacía un adorable puchero.

Estuvo pensándolo durante un rato, no sabía si sería bueno hacerlo o no, tal vez se dé cuenta de lo que hacía y acabe desmayándose de la vergüenza. Por otro lado, no tenía nada que perder, Ayano hacía lo mismo antes de que los tres se fueran a dormir, así que no veía nada de malo hacerlo ella. Giró su cabeza hacia el lado en el que estaba Kano, levantando su flequillo y plantando un tierno besa en su frente. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y sus mejillas podrían hacerse pasar por un buen par de cerezas. Apartó sus labios de su frente y puso el flequillo en su posición inicial.

—Bu-buenas no-noches.

Bastó con unos cinco minutos aproximadamente para que pudiera conciliar el sueño, mas no se dio cuenta de las sonrojadas mejillas de su acompañante. Abrió sus párpados e hizo lo mismo que Tsubomi.

—Buenas noches, Tsubomi-chan.

Y a pesar de la fría y oscura noche que se cernió sobre ellos, la calidez perduró hasta la hora de despertar.

* * *

 **No se acostumbre a que suba one-shots así de rápido, normalmente lo subiría los fines de semana, pero hoy falté a clase porque estaba enferma, llamé y me dijeron que no había tarea, así que me dije "¿por qué no me pongo a escribir?" y ya, esto salió. Escribir es una forma de tranquilizarme, siempre lo hago cuando estoy enferma o nerviosa uwu así que ya saben algo más de servidora xD**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personitas que leyeron la historia y me animaron para continuarla **w** contestaré a sus review en otro momento a excepción del anónimo :3**

 **Mai-chan: Gracias :DD me encanta ver a los fans complacidos por mis creaciones, hacen que todo mi esfuerzo valga la pena uwu así que aquí tienes el siguiente one-shot :3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


	3. Lágrimas deliciosas

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, crédito a su respectivo dueño, Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P.)**

 **Dedicado a Alice-KuroRabbit, que es una pequeña celosa pero que amo hasta al infinito~  
**

 **Summary: Odiaba verla llorar aunque fuera por un motivo tan estúpido.**

* * *

Parecía una tontería, de hecho, era una tontería, nunca había llorado tanto mientras cortaba cebollas. A pesar de cuánto se secara las lágrimas, no tardaban otras nuevas en aparecer. Era una molestia, sobretodo porque el plato de hoy llevaría muchísima cebolla y si seguía así tendría que salir a comprar algunas gafas de protección, no es que ir a comprar fuera una carga, lo que ocurría es que odiaba dejar las cosas a medias y mucho menos con todo el Dan rondando por la base, la última vez que dejó la comida a la mitad para hacer otra cosa, la cocina acabó hecha un desastre. Obviamente, los causantes del destrozo fueron Mary y Momo, ya que las dos eran muy torpes, mas no las podía culpar de nada, trataron de agradecer todo lo que la líder hacía por ellas intentando ayudarle con la comida. Suspiró, a pesar de que tuvo que recoger todo eso después se sentía feliz de que hicieran eso, sintiéndose querida de alguna forma.

—Kido-chan.

Los buenos pensamientos se fueron al escuchar la voz de Kano, no por su presencia, sino porque cada vez que viene a verla es para molestarla.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Por un momento se olvidó de las múltiples gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos. El rubio sustituyó su alegría por seriedad en un momento, acercándose lentamente hacia ella. La integrante número uno seguía sin comprender la situación, echándose hacia atrás hasta casi chocar con el horno. Kano tomó el rostro de Kido y lo acercó al suyo, poniendo sus labios debajo de sus ojos para lamer sus lágrimas. Tsubomi se sonrojó hasta las orejas por ese acto y aún así no hacía nada para remediarlo, se sentía sin fuerzas como para mandarlo a volar como hace siempre.

—No sé en qué pensaste para ponerte a llorar, pero juro que si me llego a enterar de la causa, el que haya provocado eso no va a salir bien parado.

En cierto modo estaba sorprendida, ¿desde cuando el chico más inmadura y alegre del grupo es tan serio? Volvió a recordar las palabras que recientemente había dicho, notando de inmediato felicidad y calidez en su interior, un sentimiento que jamás le revelaría a nadie por la cantidad de vergüenza que sentiría.

—K-Kano, n-no lloré por na-nada malo, e-estaba cortando cebollas.

El rubio se apartó lentamente y puso su sonrisa de siempre.

—Oh, así que era eso, menos mal —dijo entre risas—. Será mejor que me vaya a ayudar a los demás.

La peliverde iba a decir algo, pero al ver que su hermano ya había cruzado la puerta de la cocina se tragó sus palabras, tratando de concentrarse en la cocina de nuevo y evitar sonrojarse por lo que habían compartido recientemente. Por otro lado, Kano estaba muy cerca de la puerta de la cocina tapando de forma torpe su rostro ruborizado.

«Maldición, exageré demasiado» pensó el enamorado Shuuya con sus mejillas como cerezas.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí el tercer one-shot, pensaba hacerlo en plan dramático, pero digo "no los haré sufrir todavía, es pronto" y planeé algo súper fluff... o más bien un intento barato de fluff xD**

 **Trataré de tener el siguiente one-shot para el fin de semana, ahora tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, pero como esto lo tenía casi ya para terminarlo digo "lo termino ya y me quito de jaleos".**

 **Por cierto, gracias a todos los que apoyan este proyecto :3 sé que el KanoKido en español ya no es tan abundante como antes (sobretodo en español) pero para algo estoy yo, para complacer a todas esas personitas que adoran la pareja o que son su OTP de las OTP como yo uwu**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot, sobretodo tú Alice~ sé que no podrás comentar porque estás muy ocupada, pero me basta con que lo leas :/3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


	4. Cambio

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Summary: Estaba siendo extraña, pero era ciertamente adorable el cómo intentaba cambiar.**

* * *

Notó como ella se posó sobre la silla, quedando inmóvil cerca de su oído para que recibiera sus aceleradas respiraciones. Aún no podía creer el meloso comportamiento que adoptó desde que empezaron a salir, es decir, normalmente él es el que se acercaría y haría movimientos cariñosos sobre ella, recibiendo en su mayoría de veces un golpe. Siempre trataba de preguntarle su repentino cambio pero estaba embelesado por su belleza o estaba demasiado entretenido con esos dulces y a la vez picantes besos que compartían.

De repente, algo cálido y húmedo invadió su oreja, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo sonrojar levemente en el acto.

«Esto no se va a quedar así» pensó mientras en su cara se dibujaba una traviesa sonrisa.

Se levantó de la silla sin darle tiempo a su acompañante a reaccionar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba acorralada por Kano, el cual portaba un brillo peculiar en sus ojos que ya había visto en ocasiones especiales. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, toda la valentía que había reunido se fue de un plumazo. Sintió los labios ajenos invadir los suyos, iniciando al mismo tiempo un baile de lenguas que le costaba seguir. Podía parecer lanzada, pero en realidad estaba escondiendo su verdadero ser para complacerlo.

Un hilo de saliva unió ambas bocas al ser separadas, siendo una imagen bastante erótica para Kido.

—Y dime, ¿cómo es que te volviste más lanzada? —preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba con uno de sus dedos la saliva de los labios de Kido.

Supo desde un principio que tarde o temprano le cuestionaría por eso, mas no sabía bien como explicárselo.

—Yo...

No encontraba la forma de decirlo, la timidez se había apoderado de ella y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en una excusa para evadir el tema.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró, riéndose levemente por la ternura que le provocaba su novia.

—Por... ¡por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces?

Se quedó callada, esos traviesos ojos que la miraban con ternura hacían que perdiera sus fuerzas. No podía verlos o sino caería ante él nuevamente.

—Siéntate.

Tras eso, el miembro número tres obedeció a la líder, pensando en lo que estaba pensando en esa cabecita suya. Lo notó una vez más, su respiración chocando con su oreja pero esta vez más agitada. Por su cuerpo pasaba una sensación de excitación y ansias, no soportaría mucho tiempo ahí sentado si seguía provocandolo así.

—Quería ser más cariñosa... e-es decir, no es que sea por ti ni nada... qué digo, ¡sí es por ti, idiota! ¡Quería ser más amorosa por ti!

Estaba dispuesto a no dejarla escapar, pero al instante desapareció de su vista, oyendo como sus pasos se alejaban cada vez más. Ciertamente, eso lo pilló desprevenido, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tapar el enorme sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas. Por ahora sólo se relajaría y le daría tiempo a ella para calmarse, pero tenía clara una cosa, se vengaría por haberlo atacado con unas palabras que lo habían vuelto loco en un instante.

* * *

 **¡Al fin terminé! Tuve una ardua batalla con este one-shot, pero finalmente está aquí X3**

 **Debo decir que no puedo contestar tampoco los reviews en esta ocasión, me siento con un poco de sueño y mañana tengo clases, así que no sé cuando contestaré reviews uwu**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot :3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


	5. Galletas

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

Abrió sus párpados con dificultad, viendo el blanco techo teñido levemente de negro por la oscuridad de la noche, no podía dormir. Se levantó con cuidado, no obstante, había algo que faltaba, un pequeño hueco que antes era ocupado por una persona. No podía ser Ayano, puesto que ella está en medio de los tres y, si se hubiera movido, lo habría notado al instante. Seto tampoco podía ser, él estaba abrazado fuertemente a Ayano, así que la única que faltaba ahí era Kido. Seguramente fue al baño, así que esperaría allí hasta que saliera para poder entrar.

Minuto tras minuto sentado ahí en la cama, esto ya era demasiado. No disponía de un reloj, pero calculaba que ya habían pasado más de diez minutos, ¿dónde se suponía que estaba? Dejó la cama y fue en dirección al cuarto de baño, como opción menos probable en donde efectivamente no estaba. Abrió la puerta de todas las habitaciones, pero nada, no le quedó más remedio que bajar y ver lo poco que quedaba.

Ni rastro de ella, su última y más desesperada alternativa era la cocina. Abrió la puerta y se adentró, echando un vistazo en general a todo hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto en concreto, un pequeño bultito sentado en una silla de madera. Se acercó lentamente y vio el rostro durmiente de su hermana, viendo que había algo extraño en la punta de su nariz, sin embargo, al mirar a la derecha comprendió el por qué tenía ese algo en la nariz. Unas bolsas de plástico transparente pequeñitas adornadas con un lazo rosa llamaron su atención, especialmente su contenido, unas deliciosas galletas con pizcos de chocolate.

Ella era realmente tierna, vio el tenso ambiente que había tras la muerte de Ayaka que trató de calmarlo haciendo algo como esto.

—No vuelvas a preocuparme más así —dijo inconscientemente mientras tomaba uno de sus cortos mechones verdosos.

Y sin pensarlo mucho más, besó la punta de su nariz, llevándose un poco de la mezcla para las galletas que usó, suponía que se había manchado al probarla.

—Buenas noches, Tsubomi —se despidió con una sonrisa y un muy leve sonrojo.

* * *

 **Buenas a todos~ aquí Kimi haciendo entrega del... ¿quinto o sexto one-shot? No me acuerdo xD**

 **Pido disculpas por la tardanza, hubo una crisis de inspiración y exámenes finales de por medio, pero ya no tengo que preocuparme por nada de eso, así que me verán publicando más seguido si no surge ningún inconveniente en estas vacaciones uwu**

 **Eso sí, prepárense porque pronto habrá ricura.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
